The New Girl in Town
by Pink Addict
Summary: There's a new girl at Middleton High, and she's got a secret. Meanwhile, an evil plot is on the move and Kim just can't understand this sitch. And what does Dr. Drakken have to do with all this? Will this finally be the end of Kim Possible?


**I know, I know, I shouldn't be writing a new story when my others need an update. Curse you plot bunnies! Anywho, this story will be featuring a new OC of mine! So sit back, and enjoy the show.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible.**

**Chapter 1: New in Town**

**Kim's POV:**

"Hey KP!" My partner and best friend, Ron Stoppable, called from the end of the hallway.

"Hey Ron," I called back.

He walked over to my locker and said, "Hey, KP, can I borrow your locker?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Did I just hear you right? You want to _borrow_ my locker?"

"Yeah, I wanna talk to Wade, Rufus and I-" he reached into his pocket and pulled out his pet naked mole rat, Rufus, "-Got an _awesome_ idea for him." He opened the locker door to reveal a large computer screen inside. He placed Rufus inside and clicked a button and Wade appeared on the screen.

"Hey Ki-er Ron." Wade said.

"Dude, I've got an _awesome_ idea for you!" Ron exclaimed in a childlike manner. He paused for dramatic effect. "Rufus rockets!"

Rufus nodded. "Uh-huh!" He squeaked and pointed at his hind-paw.

Wade sighed. "Ron, I-"

"Bu-bu-bup! Just hear me out!" Ron said. "Rufus is a member of the team too, right?" He asked without giving any time to answer. "So he deserves some cool gadgets! Like rocket shoes!"

"Ron, I just don't think it's a good idea."

Ron frowned. "Aw c'mon!" He whined.

Wade sighed. "I'll think about it, okay?"

He immediately brightened. "Booyah! Thanks dude!"

"Later Wade," I said, grabbed Rufus, and closed the locker. "You do realize 'I'll think about it' means that he's trying to say no without hurting your feelings?" I told him.

He folded his arms and gave me a smug look. "Oh you'll see. It'll grow on him."

Rufus mimicked his motion and said a little, "Uh-huh."

I let out a little laugh. "You're so weird."

He put a hand over his heart. "Now that hurts." I laughed before I noticed something behind him. "KP? KP?!"

I looked at him, then back at the girl. "Ron, have you ever seen that girl before?"

He turned around and looked at her. "Nah. She must be new." The girl had long curly, dark chocolate brown hair. She wore a blue headband with a small curly strip of hair by her ear, and a single brown braid that started at the edge of the headband. She also had electric blue eyes lidded with magenta eyeshadow. She wore a magenta tee-shirt that exposed her midsection and blue jeans. To accessorize her outfit, was a magenta choker with a blue crescent moon hanging from it, blue crescent moon earrings, some golden bangles on her right wrist, and a silvery watch on her left hand.

"Well, why don't we introduce ourselves?" I gave Rufus to Ron and approached the girl with Ron on my tail. "Hi, I'm-"

"Kim Possible?" She said. "I know who you are. I see you on tv. Great job, by the way." She stuck her hand out. "I'm Thalia. Thalia Starr **(pronounced star)**."

I smiled and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Do you know _my_ name?" Ron asked.

Thalia chuckled. "Ron Stoppable, right?"

He pumped his fists in the air. "Booyah! _Finally_ someone knows my name!"

I whispered a barely audible "Ignore him."

"Hey!"

"Well Thalia, welcome to Middleton High!" I said, ignoring Ron's outburst. "Do you need someone to show you around?"

"Actually, yeah." She replied.

"Great! What do you have first?"

She pulled a sheet of paper out of her back pocket. "English with Mr. Redwood."

"I don't think Mr. Redwood is here today, we'll probably have class with-"

"Mr. Barkin." Ron said darkly.

Thalia gave me a confused look. "They have...issues." I said.

"Is he mean or something?" Thalia asked.

"'Or something.' Barkin's tough, but fair." I replied. "Honestly Ron, he's around here enough, can't you two just get along?"

"Um, _no_!" He over-exaggerated.

I face-palmed. "You're hopeless." I said. "C'mon Thalia, lets get to class." We started off down the hallway, only to be interrupted by Rufus.

"Wait, wait!" Rufus said.

Thalia looked around the hallway in bewilderment. "_What_ was _that_?!"

"Rufus," Ron said taking him out of his pocket. "He's a naked mole rat."

"A...naked mole rat?" Thalia said.

"Yep." Ron said proudly.

The five-minute-bell rang throughout the hallway. "C'mon Thalia, we don't want to be late to class." I said.

* * *

**Thalia's POV:**

We walked into a small, light blue classroom to see a man with light brown hair (who I assumed to be Mr. Barkin), sitting behind a desk at the front of the room.

"Mr. Barkin," Kim started. "This is our new student, Thalia Starr."

He stood from the desk and walked over to us. "Ah, the new girl." He said with a gruff voice. "I'm Mr. Barkin. Welcome to Middleton High, English."

"Thanks." I said.

"Why don't you sit with Ms. Possible, here." He said. I nodded and Kim, Ron, and I moved to three empty seats in the middle of the classroom.

The class-in-progress bell rang and Mr. Barkin turned to face the class. "Alright class, we're going to review the homework. Anyone who forgot it, please look on with someone else."

The class itself actually didn't take that long. Before I knew it, class was over and Kim, Ron and I were on our way out.

"Well that wasn't so bad, right Ron?" Kim asked after class.

"Are you _kidding_, KP?!" Ron replied. "When he was talking about the slackers who wouldn't do their homework, he looked at me!" He over exaggerated. "That wasn't an accident KP, _that was intentional!_" He said, whispering the last part.

She rolled her eyes. "What do you think, Thalia? How was your first class at Middleton?"

"It was...interesting." I replied. "You were right about Barkin. He's kinda tough, but he's fair." All of the sudden, a slight beeping sound was heard. "What was that?" I asked.

"The Kimmunicator." Kim said, as she pulled it out of her back pocket. The 'Kimmunicator' was a small (about the size of a mobile phone) green device with a somewhat large screen with several buttons. Kim pushed a button and a picture of an african-american boy (about ten or eleven) with a blue shirt on came on the screen. You could tell, he was surrounded by computers. "Go Wade." Kim said.

"Kim, you just got a hit on the site. Is this a bad time?" He asked, seeing me.

"Not at all. This is Thalia, she's new to Middleton."

"Nice to meet you." Wade said. "Anyways Kim, this-" Wade's picture was replaced by an image of a blonde man (around his late thirties) in a lab coat. "-Is Dr. Fredrick Edge. He says he's been robbed of something called an 'Energy Neutralizer.'" Wade once again appeared on the screen. "Apparently it can be pretty dangerous on a certain setting."

Kim nodded. "Alright. We'll check it out after school. Where's his lab?"

"Want me to send you the coordinates?" Wade asked.

"Please and thank you." Kim said sweetly.

Wade pressed a few buttons on the keyboard. "There. You should be able to access them now."

"Thanks Wade. Gotta go." Kim said and hung up.

"Booyah! Goin' on a mission!" Ron exclaimed.

"Uh, Kim?" I asked. "I know this is a weird question but," I hesitated. "Can I come with you?"

Kim opened her mouth like she was about to answer but Ron cut her off. "Nope, sorry, no can do. This is expert business that is confidentially _strictly_ between KP and me."

My heart sank. "_Ron_!" Kim scolded.

"What?!" He said.

"Excuse us for a second," Kim said and took Ron aside to talk in privacy. Even though I could hear what they were saying, there were many frantic gestures and extreme facial expressions. After about a minute Kim and Ron came back over to me. "We've agreed," she said with a pointed look at Ron. "That since its just an inspection and nothing serious, you can come."

I squealed with joy. "Thanks guys! You have no idea how much this means to me." I said with a smile, which Kim returned. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to use the ladies room." I said.

"Oh yeah. Down the hall, to the left." Kim said. I nodded and followed her directions into a small bathroom. After checking that all of the stalls were empty, I clicked a button on my watch with a microphone on it.

"Mission in motion. Phases one and two are complete."

**Dun dun dunnnn! Typical of me to leave a cliff hang on the first chapter. Reviews and constructive criticism are loved and accepted. No flames please!**


End file.
